


Think again

by Agin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agin/pseuds/Agin
Summary: John doesn’t deal (well).





	Think again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet which came to my mind, earlier.

When John closes his eyes, he can almost see the bullet.  
Tearing through flesh. Painting his mind red. With blood. With anger. Blazing.  
He has seen people die. Too many. Has seen wounds. His own and others. Is used to it.  
Or so he thought.

Why does this one, single bullet even matter? So much.  
He sees blood, but more than was shed. Imagines. John doesn’t imagine. Normally. Not like that. Has broken himself of this habit. A long time ago.  
Or so he thought.

Torn.  
McKay’s shirt is torn at the shoulder. It doesn’t look bad. Could have been some thorny branch. Just as well. Easily. It does happen. Stuff like this.  
Like a bullet scraping by.  
Sometimes it gets dangerous. What they do. Sometimes. Often.  
It is what it is.

Harmless. McKay is hardly bleeding.

And John wants. Wants to hit someone. Something. Anything. He feels kind of dizzy. Internally. Queasy.  
He feels –  
But John doesn’t allow himself to feel. As a rule.  
Or so – No.

Fingers at his shirt, at the tear. McKay. He doesn’t even complain. Would have, some time ago. But he is hardened. Has been injured before. Shot at.  
So, he doesn’t complain. Just looks.

“Don’t be a crybaby, McKay,” John says. All the same.


End file.
